A Change Through Life
by katcheekz
Summary: Hermione finds a friend in a girl from Slytherin which leads her into getting to know a certain mudblood hater. She hatches a plan to make him eat his words. But she starts falling for him. Badly... It's a typical makeover plan. Please R
1. Katherine Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 1, 1995 Location: Hogwarts Train  
  
I'm so tired of being thought of as Hermione Granger the bushy haired girl always found in that corner of the library reading Hogwarts: A History. Why can't I be thought of someone else? Someone interesting; not some girl who studies all the time and gets neglected by her friends and is only used when they need help with homework or studying for an exam. Harry and Ron have changed a lot since 5th year. They've been ignoring me often and not bothering to see how I've been. I haven't gotten one measly letter from either of them over the summer!! Well, maybe Harry couldn't use Hedwig because of the Dursleys. And maybe Ron's owl Pig just got lost again like always- wait NO! There you go again Granger, letting your friends off the hook so easily. You need to start acting differently this year. Set new goals for your self and for God's sake just let yourself go for once and act like a free happy teenager. Ron and Harry shouldn't be the only one's getting into some mischief.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Hermione sighed while reading her awful attempt at a diary entry. Her mother had gotten her a diary over the summer to fill it with her thoughts while away at school. Normally she would have left it on her bookshelf to collect dust with all the other diaries her mother attempted to get her to write in, but this year was different. It was 7th year, and who knew what awaited her this year. She was appointed Head Girl and there was bound for something exciting to happen one day this year.  
Hermione heard the door to her empty compartment slide open. Hoping it was Harry and Ron, to her disappointment an unfamiliar girl stood in the doorway. She had a Slytherin crest on her robes. 'Typical, leave it to me to get taunted by some unfamiliar girl from Slytherin when Harry and Ron aren't even here. Must have been sent here by Malfoy. Stupid git, why the hell have girls been following him around like he was their God all of last year?!?' Hermione's train of thoughts were interrupted as the girl cleared her throat and sat across from her without bothering asking.  
  
"And you are.?" asked Hermione rudely with suspicious eyes shifting towards the girl.  
  
"Katherine Scott." She said with her nose in the air.  
  
'Oh boy, she's definitely probably in Malfoy's fan club. Must be one of Pansy's drones too.' Thought Hermione eyeing the girl carefully.  
  
She had smooth olive coloured skin, dark wavy hair waist length, and Eden almond shaped eyes. She didn't look as much of a slut Pansy came to be, she had more of a radiant elegance to her, as if she were innocent and came from nature.  
  
"You one of Malfoy's dolls?" Hermione asked without caring what she had just said.  
  
"Beg pardon?" "Well since you're in Slytherin, I'm assuming you have a thing for him just like all the other girls do." Hermione said dully, "You're probably also one of Pansy's little followers aren't you? Ever girl is the same in Slytherin. They're pureblooded and hate Gryffindors pureblood or not, and especially loathe mudbloods like me."  
  
Katherine seemed a taken back, "Well if you must really know. No, I'm not one of Malfoy's 'dolls'. In fact I think he's a shallow, rude, conceited oaf who thinks he can scare anyone out of their wits just because he's a Malfoy. Plus, I would never be anyone's doll! Selling my body would be what we call a prostitute would do, not me. Maybe someone like Parkinson would do that, but oh no not me. In fact, I do believe she is a prostitute of some sort, only she doesn't charge and does it for fun."  
  
Hermione stared at the girl with admiring eyes. Never had she heard those words come out of anyone's mouth without even the slightest look of regret in their eyes. She had never even heard Ron or Harry say such things. What Katherine just said was what Hermione had been thinking for such a long time that it was even unthinkable about how long she had bottled that inside herself.  
  
"Wow." Hermione heard herself breathe.  
  
"Wow what?"  
  
"You're the only other girl- no, person that's ever admitted that before. All the other girls at school think Malfoy is some sort of sex God, whilst they admire Pansy and ask for advice on sex."  
  
"Why, then I do believe we have something in common then. uh what'd you say your name was again?"  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
Katherine let out her hand. Hermione took it and shook it.  
  
"The name's Katherine Scott, nice to meet you Hermione."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Hermione paused for a minute, "This could be a start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: Remember this is just a prologue and the story between Hermione and Draco doesn't start till later. So just put in a review and I'll put up more story. NO FLAMING!!! I don't think there's even much to flame about right now anyway. 


	2. Popping Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling; the genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
Location- Headgirl Dorm  
  
Time- 11:42 PM  
  
This is horrible. When I thought everything was going great by meeting a new friend I can relate to so much, I find out that Malfoy is Headboy!! Why does everything good that happens to me always ends up horribly? Now we have to share a tower together. I sleep up in the loft and he's downstairs in what I call a cellar. There's a common room with two desks for us, a fireplace, couches, and it's decorated with Gryffindor and Slytherin colours. As much as I enjoy being Headgirl given so many privileges and a private room, I can't help but curse Dumbledore for agreeing to Snape's request to making Malfoy Headboy. What am I going to do being stuck with him for the next year in the same tower?! I don't think I'll ever understand why my life comes out like this.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Following Day.  
  
Hermione just hopped out of a quick shower before heading down to the Great Hall for an early start on the day. She grabbed her books for classes and carefully opened her door. Quickly rushing down the stairs she ran through the common room and out the portrait hole (a picture of a sunken ship deep in the ocean). Hermione wondered through the corridors and unconsciously hummed to herself.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall it was empty except for a few students that were, like Hermione, dedicated to graduating Hogwarts and getting head starts on their days. To her content she spotted Katherine half awake pouring herself a glass of milk at the Slytherin table. Hermione headed over and took a temporary seat next to her.  
  
"Good morning!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Katherine's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Someone's sleepy."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was awake till 4:00 in the morning."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Partying." Said Katherine simply as if she did it every night.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Slytherins just enjoy partying for the hell of it. Occasion or not."  
  
"But you guys partied till 4:00?!" Hermione said with astonishment.  
  
"No, just up to 3:00. I was kind of getting friendly with one of the Slytherin boys though, not sure who though. I was pretty much wasted the whole night. I woke this morning with a migraine and a very sleepy conscious."  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled, "You Slytherins sure do have fun. Well, it explains why Malfoy wasn't at the tower taunting me like usual."  
  
"Oh yeah, he was at the party all right. He was the center of attention. For the girls at least. I think I saw him leave the party around at 1:00 though-"  
  
"That's a surprise. Why would he leave so early?"  
  
"Wait, you didn't let me finish. He left early with Pansy flirting with him like mad. Probably went to his dorm and screwed around. I don't know, but that's highly expected of him. Especially with Pansy, she spent most of last year out of our dorm at night."  
  
Hermione cringed at the thought of seeing Malfoy and Pansy come in through the common room and doing things.  
  
"Oh look who's coming now." Sighed Katherine.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco coming in through the Great Hall oak doors. With Pansy behind him following. He really did get better looking after 5th year. Much better. He grew taller and didn't look as lanky as before. He was in good shape too; he didn't have too many muscles that made him look like a wrestler, but a good amount that gave him the look of a surfer or some type of athletic build.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the Heads table Granger?" Malfoy spat while passing Hermione and Katherine.  
  
Before Hermione could respond back Draco was already half way to the Headboy and girl table.  
  
"You really shouldn't let him push you around like that." Said Katherine taking a bite from her toast.  
  
"I know." Hermione sighed looking down at the table, "I really wish I could just make him eat those words of his and make him drop dead every time I passed by."  
  
Katherine dropped her toast onto her plate and looked at Hermione with a glint in her Eden green eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"Why don't we do just that then." Said Katherine ignoring Hermione's previous question.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make him eat those words of his and make him drop dead every time you passed by him."  
  
Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at her ebony haired friend, "Just what exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I really love the fact that people actually reviewed and liked my first chapter. Keep the reviews coming in and I'll keep the chapters coming in. :) -Kat  
  
Twin Kats: *throws confetti in the air* YAY! My first reviewer ever! Thank you!!  
  
ProwlingKitKat: *throws snowballs at her flameballs* lol, no I'm kidding. I enjoyed your review, I like people with a sense of humor.  
  
Tracy3: Thank you!! :)  
  
Bethje: Awesome, I have a reader from Belgium?! That I did not expect. You're so sweet, thanks for the generous review Sandra! Your English is fine, don't worry about it. :)  
  
A/N 2: Thanks again for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming in!! :) 


	3. Say it Isn't so

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 2, 1995  
  
Location- Headboy and girl common room  
  
Time- 12:38 PM  
  
Okay, Katherine had an idea. I have a bad feeling that's it going to include a big change to me. It make's me shudder at the thought of what ideas are running around in that girl's head. All she said to me was that I'd find out later after dinner. I don't like this, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to whatever this idea of hers is. Do I want to get Draco to finally shut up? Yes, of course I do. He's been taunting me since I was a damn eleven year old. He'd make fun of my hair and even my intellect. Why me? Anyway, I better go before I'm late for lunch.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Hermione ran up to her dorm and placed her dairy into the bottom drawer in her large rose wood bureu. It was where she kept her skivvies, Hermione hid it under her lacy black panties with the matching black lacy bra. Though they were not expected for Hermione to own them it didn't mean she couldn't own any thing sexy. Hermione closed the drawer quickly and ran out of the Head tower.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall she took her seat at the Gryffindor table not wanting to take a seat next to Malfoy. Hermione saw Harry and Ron talking at the table. When they spotted her they smiled and waved for her to come over.  
  
"Long time, no see Hermione." Said Ron shoving a turkey sandwich in his mouth.  
  
Hermione smiled and pushed him playfully, "Ron, you saw me in class yesterday."  
  
"I knof, but wef weref tafkinf. It waf claf." Said Ron in a muffled voice.  
  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Whaf?" said Ron with a mouth full of turkey.  
  
Hermione smiled, Harry and Ron were so grown looking but they still had the kids inside them.  
  
"I said," Ron paused after swallowing, "I know, but we weren't talking. It was class."  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed a chicken sandwich before heading out to the grounds. Hermione sat under the large oak tree that she would usually sit under with Harry and Ron. Memories came back to her. She'd remember doing her homework under the cool shade while Harry and Ron talked and laughed about boy things. Discussing quidditch, girls, and other boy topics. Hermione of course took no part in talking about these things with them. They were still her friends, but they had grown farther apart over time. "Hey." Hermione spotted Katherine walking towards her and taking a seat next to her under the tree.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"So, what's wrong?" asked Katherine.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that after dinner meet me in the Prefect's bathroom."  
  
"You know, Katherine I don't know if I still want to do this little plan of yours."  
  
Katherine smiled, "Hermione trust me, you'll love this idea. Besides, I thought that you wanted Draco to shut up already. And there's a consolation to it too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not only will Draco eat his words, but if my plan comes out correctly you'll make more than half the boy population of Hogwarts groveling at your feet."  
  
Hermione took a minute to absorb these words, "Wait, wait. Please don't tell me that you're going to give me some type of make-"  
  
But Hermione was cut off, "Sorry I've got to go now Mione or I'll be late for Herbology."  
  
Katherine sprinted off at an alarmingly fast rate and disappeared through the Great Hall entrance in three second flat.  
  
". Make over." finished Hermione getting up to go to class.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews for chapter two then I did for one. Anyway, don't flame me if the story plot isn't original. But I'm not just done with explaining the whole thing so far. Review for more. :)  
  
ProwlingKitKat: Hey thanks for reviewing again, I really appreciate that you read more of the story. Yeah there is a good amount of Kats around. I'm one! :) 


	4. Steely Gray Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 2, 1995  
  
Location- Head's Table next to Malfoy (ugh)  
  
Time- 6:08 PM  
  
A make over? I knew this was going to come out like this. Well Katherine didn't exactly say that I'm getting a make over, but what else could she be planning on doing to me. She did say something about boys, and I hate to admit it but 99.9% of Hogwarts students are shallow. When she said that more than half the boy school population would be groveling at my feet I knew damn well that she mean because I'm 'supposedly' to look good. What's the use of fighting it? I did say I wanted to stop being the 'old' Hermione Granger and become a 'new' me. Why not try out a change physically? It might just make me happier. Anyway, it's best for me to stop writing and put my dairy away before I find Malfoy gawking from behind me reading my pitiful thoughts. Wouldn't want to give him a new thing for him to make fun about.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Hermione shut her diary and set it aside from her food. It was just a little while that she would have to meet Katherine and put her plan into action. Hermione fiddled around with her spoon in her soup.  
  
"Hey Herms, who's that girl over there?" Hermione heard the familiar voice of Harry come from behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione spun around and went face to face with her male ebony haired friend.  
  
"That girl." To Hermione's surprise Harry was pointing to Katherine.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"She went to our table and started to talk to Ginny. I happened to hear your name pop into their discussing and I was assuming that you probably knew her since you are Headgirl and all."  
  
Hermione smirked, "Why Harry, do you fancy her?"  
  
Harry blushed and stuttered, "N-No, I was just asking. She did have a Slytherin crest on her robes."  
  
"Well Harry not ALL Slytherins are heartless mudblood haters. Katherine just happens to be a sweet girl who just happens to be in Slytherin who just happens to be in Slytherin and who just happens to not hate me and other muggle borns."  
  
"Hmm. Katherine.." Harry mumble under his breath.  
Hermione watched her friend walk slowly back to his seat next to Ron at Gryffindor table. She smiled and went back to her food. Allowing a couple gulps of chicken soup down Hermione satisfied her hunger and decided to leave the Hall early and get back to her room to start some homework before her meeting with Katherine.  
  
Not knowing that a pair of steel gray eyes watched her depart, Hermione happily skipped out of the Hall humming a cheerful tune.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it there. I need to get off the computer thought because my dad said so. *shakes head* Parents.. Just let me point out that I am only in 6th grade and I have demanding parents who think I've been on too long. Well maybe 8 hours is a tad to long. *mumbles more things to herself before ending her authors note*  
  
ProwlingKitKat: You are officially one of my favorite reviewers. Very loyal you are. Plus, you crack me up. Cheesy jokes, just like me.  
  
gamegirl3: Hey thanks girl, I appreciate your review. *grins* Well hopefully this chapter gave you an idea of just when they're going to meet her.  
  
A/N2: No, no. If this chapter gave you the idea that Harry is going to have a romance with Katherine then you're absolutely WRONG! lol, not that I want Harry to grow up with no lust in his life, it's just that I intended this to be a Hermione/Draco fic so I don't think you guys are looking for a Harry/OC fic. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! This is my first fic ever and I'm only eleven so please go soft on me. :) 


	5. She Means Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 2, 1995  
  
Location- Headgirl Dorm  
  
Time- 10: 02 PM  
  
I'm late for my 'appointment' with Katherine but I don't think she'll mind too much... Why I even bothered to write is way above me. So I assume I should just leave it at this and put my thoughts away.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Hermione sighed and slammed her diary shut putting it back in her underwear drawer. She opened her door and carefully closed it. Running down the stairs she didn't notice Draco sitting in the dark corner watching her leave once again.  
  
Hermione jogged most of the way to the Prefect bathroom making sure not be caught by Filch or any of the other teachers or even Filch's pesky cat Mrs. Norris. 'The way Filch cares so much for that mangy cat he might as well marry it.' Hermione scoffed at her thought.  
  
She reached the portrait to the Prefect bathroom and mumbled the password. She watched the portrait swing open for her. As she stepped in she felt a pair of hands grab her immediately and drag her to a stool. To her surprise it was Ginny (A/N: How ProwlingKitKat guessed that is above me lol).  
  
"Ginny-" Hermione tried to finish her sentence but was cut off.  
  
"Before you ask, it was Katherine's idea for me to come." Said Ginny smiling, "Personally I love the idea of making you over. I love challenges."  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"Oh, not that you're unattractive Mione, it's just that you do need a little work-" Ginny apologized quickly.  
  
Hermione put her hand up, "Don't worry about it Ginny, I understand. I suppose I do need to be updated."  
  
"Finally Hermione, there you are!" Hermione heard Katherine's voice. She turned her head and saw Katherine rushing over with a large cosmetic bag in her hands, "You are late Miss. Granger."  
  
Hermione grinned as Katherine's tone of voice reminded her of McGonagall's. Though she never heard those words come our of her House Head's mouth directed to her, she did often hear it directed at Harry and Ron. "I hope you don't mind Ginny being here. I just happened to know that she's good with this type of stuff." Said Katherine unpacking the contents of her cosmetic bag to the counter where the large mirror stood above it. It was the type of mirror surrounded by the little light bulbs, but in Hogwarts case it wasn't light bulbs, they were similar but only filled instead with a fairy. It was pretty; each 'fairy bulb' was a different colour.  
  
Hermione watched many different things come from the bag. Blush, mascara, lipstick, lip gloss, eye liner, and plenty of other make up. Also, what looked like a small blow dryer, two different brushes, a comb, lots of different shampoos and conditioners, and various amounts of things for her untamed hair. When Hermione thought that Katherine would give her a make over she didn't know that this girl was going to take it this seriously. 'God, this girl means business when it comes to make overs doesn't she?' thought Hermione staring at the long line of cosmetics sitting on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Let's start with her hair." Said Ginny placing her hands on one of the brushes.  
  
"Wait, let's wash it first." Said Katherine like an expert.  
  
Hermione watched Katherine pick out a green tube from the conditioners and a purple bottle from the shampoos. She handed them to Ginny who departed to one of the sinks. Hermione saw Katherine pick up something from her cosmetic bag. It was a tiny golden bottle shaped as a sphere.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Katherine smiled, "It's my own potion. It'll help your hair stay tamed for longer than temporary."  
  
"You made that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, my family has a specialty for potions. See I've been learning how to make all different kinds of potions from even before I could walk. So I kind of just breeze through Snape's class."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hermione, have you ever seen a store in Diagon Alley called 'Scott's Potions'?" asked Katherine walking over to where Ginny was.  
  
Hermione got up and followed, "Yeah, it's a pretty popular store. Lavender and Parvati always talk about wishing they still made love potions and or that they had enough money to buy an aphrodisiac to use on hottest boys of school."  
  
Katherine grinned then laughed, "My, my. I should tell grandmother about that. She just might make a potion just for the."  
  
Hermione stopped walking, "Wait. Does your family own that store?"  
  
"Yes. In fact we do. I use to work there part time on summers just for fun." Said Katherine reaching Ginny and the sink.  
  
'Wow, her family must be as wealthy as Malfoys. That store makes a lot of money.' Thought Hermione admiringly.  
  
"So, how about enough chit chat you two." Suggested Ginny, "We don't have all night."  
  
Katherine pulled Hermione to one of the chairs and laid it back like those chairs in muggle salons do so Hermione's head was just over the sink.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get down to business." Said Katherine.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: Once, again very sorry to end it there. But my hands are aching from all this typing; I did a lot of talking to my friend through IMs before typing up chapter 5. Anyway, I LOVE YOU GUYS! lol, well maybe not that much love, but I really appreciate all of you guys and your wonderful reviews. :)  
  
hermione92: You don't know how sorry I am I left you out from my last reviewer's thanks last chapter. I'd be more than happy to e-mail you updates for my story. :)  
  
ProwlingKitKat: Yes, yes. My dear friend. You know what, I think I shall start a sorority of cheesy girls. lol, yes that's it. Anyway, how you figured out that Ginny was coming in is above me. Has someone been sniffing around my story plans in my room? *raise eyebrow* lol  
  
Twin Kats: Haven't heard from you in a while, but yes I am actually only in 6th grade and I'm only 11-years-old. No joke. lol. A brother? Oh is he single? lol no, I'm jk. Yeah, I love writing though and most people don't realize that all my writing is written by an 11-year-old. Thanks for the offer of helping my grammar. I have a bad habit of messing up my mechanics. But at least I still get A's in Language Arts. So far you're my reviewer who hold's the place for longest review. So congrats. Oh and yes, this really is the first time I've ever written a fanfic, but I have had some experience writing short stories for Language Arts. I also write poetry, why I mentioned that I don't know. :)  
  
gamegirl3: Thanks! =)  
  
foreveryours89: Aw, thanks Jessy! I'm not the only one with demanding parents eh?  
  
A/N2: If you as well would like me to e-mail you to remind you that I put up a new chapter then don't hesitate to ask. =) 


	6. Beauty Takes Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 2, 1995  
  
Location- Prefect's Bathroom  
  
Time- 10:38 PM  
  
To ease my boredom I guess conjuring you to me was a bit helpful. There's not much to write, but I don't think leaving this journal in the same tower as Malfoy is a smart idea. Katherine and Ginny are still working on my hair right now and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Well I guess I have to close you now. Katherine and Ginny are getting suds everywhere, wouldn't want to get you wet.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Hermione sighed and placed her dairy under her bottom. She could smell the wonderful scent of lavender coming from behind her where Katherine and Ginny were vigorously working on her hair.  
  
"Hermione why on earth are you sitting on that book?" asked Katherine talking a chunk of her hair and pouring more of the contents of the purple shampoo bottle onto her already soapy hair.  
  
"Well with all the bubbles you guys are getting everywhere I might as well go through a car wash without a car and come out with it drier than this." Said Hermione smiling as she saw Katherine's puzzled face.  
  
"Right..." Katherine went back to working on Hermione's hair, "Okay Ginny, I think we can rinse the shampoo out. Let's get the conditioner in then my potion."  
  
Ginny nodded and turned on the water.  
  
"AAHHH! TOO COLD!!!" screamed Hermione jumping out of her chair.  
  
"It's a good thing we put a silencing charm on the room before she came." Said Ginny laughing.  
  
Katherine smiled at Ginny, "Sorry Hermione, I forgot that someone switched the hot faucet to cold and the cold faucet to hot."  
  
Hermione nodded and sat back down, "Just don't make the same mistake."  
  
Ginny carefully turned on the cold faucet this time. To Hermione's content it was warm water. She could hear Katherine snapping the green tube's cap off and see her putting a ridiculously small amount of the clear goop into her hand.  
  
"Uh, I don't want to be a pest, but will that be enough for my hair?" asked Hermione on behalf of her VERY thick hair.  
  
"Don't worry Granger, one drop of this stuff and you're hair will let a comb go through it in one stroke without a problem." Replied Katherine putting very little on the tips of Hermione's hair.  
  
They waited two minutes before rinsing it out.  
  
"Okay, time for the last ingredient." Said Katherine happily.  
  
Hermione watched her Slytherin friend take out the tiny golden sphere shaped bottle from out of her pocket. Katherine carefully uncorked the bottle and poured a very little amount into her hand that it looked like that there wasn't even anything on her hand. Though as soon as Katherine placed the cork back on Hermione could still smell the wonderful aroma of it wafting throughout the bathroom. It was an unusual smell though very pleasant; it smelt like a mixture of vanilla, almonds, and honey. Something that Hermione would definitively never find in any old muggle store, maybe not even in wizarding stores either.  
  
Katherine was gently massaging it into Hermione's scalp making sure it covered each and every square inch of her head. After what seemed like an hour Katherine instructed Ginny to put on one of those shower caps on Hermione's head.  
  
"A shower cap?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You can't rush things like this Hermione. Beauty takes patience." Said Katherine wisely, "Take a rose for example. You can't just expect it to pop out of the ground after a minute of planting it."  
  
Hermione nodded and put on the shower cap Ginny was handing to her. Katherine was right, Hermione knew that she never really was the school's beauty queen and it took patience to accomplish what she wanted. It was like studying for a quiz, it takes patience and time to succeed and get the grade you aimed for. Katherine was in Hermione's view nearly perfect. She was gorgeous, smart, popular, and boys like her, and not to mention the teachers too. Hermione was smart, popular, and the teachers like her, but she was ready to be pretty too and it wouldn't hurt if at least some boys liked her.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Well there's no point in putting make up on you in the night. We are going to sleep tonight. So I guess we can go now." Said Katherine heading over to her cosmetic bag and putting everything away.  
  
"Why don't you guys sleep at my dorm tonight? I do have two coaches in there and they're just as comfortable as my bed. It is a Friday and we don't have classes tomorrow. It would be easier to help me out in the morning instead of me running around in the morning looking for you two so I can get this thing of my head the right way." Hermione said.  
  
Katherine took a moment to think, "Okay, sounds fun to me."  
  
Ginny squealed in delight, "Yay, it's a slumber party!"  
  
Katherine and Hermione laughed, "Well something like that."  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: You guys rock! I love having all these sweet reviews from you guys! I just realized something funny, I'm writing a PG-13 fic but I'm only 11! That's kind of funny in a weird way. It sort of means that I'm too young to be reading my own writing. How ironic... -Kat (darknessinme)  
  
ProwlingKitKat: You my dear weird wacky friend are definitely in my cheesy sorority! lol, you just cease to make me smile and laugh at your reviews. I enjoy reading them very much. I see you're going to be writing a book then eh? 'Murder, Not War'? Sounds gruesome and brutal... Now that's my kind of book! :) Well you officially now hold the award for longest review and funniest reviewer. Wait Wait! I have updated so... DON'T HURT ME!! Just put the wand away and nobody gets hurt. lol. Voldemort eh? That's gives me a very twisted idea *light bulb lights up on top of head*, Hermione/Tom. I like it... HAHA... I have one twisted mind haven't I? I think I have a new fanfic in mind though. lol  
  
Yugi's Little Sister: YAY! Another new reviewer! *throws confetti in the air* Thanks dude! Er- dudette!  
  
gamegirl3: Hey, thanks for the review! =)  
  
Twin Kats: I remind you of you? That's so sweet! I feel so special. *sniff, wipes tear away* lol No, no, I wasn't serious about the whole brother thing. I'd feel too much like a stalker then. lol think of that! An eleven year old stalker. Anyway, thanks a lot for the review! =)  
  
foreveryour89: Aw, you're so sweet. Anyway don't freak over me, it's just my way of thanking my reviewers. I really do appreciate all my reviews! :)  
  
RoSe-DaWsOn-HeRmIoNe-WeAsLeY: YAY! And another new reviewer! *throws more confetti in air* Thanks!!  
  
A/N2: So again thanks for all the reviews guys! Anyway, like I said, don't hesitate to ask to be on my list for when you want me to e-mail you for an update on my chapters. =) 


	7. Pink Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for very few curses, hmmm... maybe I should switch it to PG?)  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
September 3, 1995  
  
Location- Headgirl Dorm  
  
Time- 1:28 AM  
  
As I sit her on my bed I watch Katherine and Ginny fast asleep on their coaches. I thought that this night would drag on forever and that I would really regret agreeing to this make over, but to be completely honest... I feel content, and I feel really good about how much Katherine must take me as a friend if she would do all this for me. I wonder what my hair will look like after I take this shower cap off. Damn this itches like crazy. I better go to bed before I wake up one of them.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Hermione slowly closed her diary and sat it next to her under her covers.  
  
"Nox." Mumbled Hermione turning out the light on her wand (lumos).  
  
The room slipped into complete darkness except for the hint of blue moonlight shining through her curtained windows. Hermione slowly sunk back into her bed and reached for her fluffy warm covers. Before slipping into sleep Hermione made sure that her diary next to her. Yes, it was still there next to her. Hermione hugged it close to her chest and fell into drowsiness. Her eyelids slowly closed making her drift into a long deep sleep.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Hermione heard Katherine and Ginny's voices in unison as they chanted this over and over.  
  
"Ugh... Leave me alone guys. One more hour please!..." Hermione begged pulling her blanket further up wishing that it would make her invisible and make her friends go away.  
  
"Oh come on Mione. If you want to get a head start on the day then you're going have to get up. Now UP!" commanded Katherine's muffled voice from outside Hermione's blanket.  
  
"No please guys. It's a Saturday. Not today..." grumbled Hermione sleepily.  
  
"Plus Hermione, you're not to leave that stuff in your hair too long. If possible it can damage your hair even more." Said Ginny.  
  
Hermione took a minute to think about this. Finally giving in she threw her covers off and sat on her bed cross legged looking at her friends. They were still wearing pajamas. Ginny had on a long lacy white nightgown that were spaghetti strapped. She also had large white rollers in her infamous Weasley flaming red hair. Katherine on the other hand was wearing a black camisole and black lacy short-skivvies (the type that aren't exactly cut like normal underwear, but they're like shorts that cling to your body). She had her hair up in a messy bun and wasn't wearing any make up, but she still had a natural beauty that reminded Hermione about those fantasy stories with fairies and elves (A/N: No, not the house elves, think more over the lines of 'Lord of the Rings' Elves. Like Arwen.) To Hermione's surprise she was even wearing glasses (black rimmed and rectangular, the type that most girls wore because they were considered the only type of decent glasses). Hermione felt out of place with what she was wearing. Gryffindor cloured checkered pajama bottoms and a white tank top. And to top it all off, on her head still clung the hideous pink shower cap with little daisies on them.  
  
"Well, are you coming or what Granger?" asked Katherine grinning towards the bathroom doors that stood next to her oak vanity desk and the rose wood burue, "Your hair isn't going to wash itself you know."  
  
Hermione smiled and jumped off her bed and followed Katherine to the bathroom. Hermione entered her personal bathroom. She then realized that she hadn't spent much time in there except for early morning showers, but even then she hadn't taken the time to look around and expect the bathroom. It really was nice. White and black swirled marble floor, mirrors as the wall on each side, the little 'fairy-bulbs' Hermione admired so much the previous night. There was even a large black marble tub smack in the middle of the room separate from an over head shower fall. Hermione looked to the other side of the bathroom; there was a separate room for the toilet and to Hermione's disgust, a bidet.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione this is like every girl's dream bathroom." Sighed Katherine admiring it.  
  
Hermione noticed that Katherine's black cosmetic bag sat on the sink counter with all the make up and beauty product standing neatly in a line.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Hermione itching to get the shower cap off her head.  
  
"Well Granger, first take the cap off then I want you to take a nice steamy shower." Instructed Katherine like a Lt. to a private, "Now hop to it."  
  
Hermione giggled and grabbed a white towel from the large stack of fluffy white towels that sat on the counter. She placed it on the towel rack next to the door of the shower. Just as Katherine was departing the room she stopped and turned back to face Hermione.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget. Here." Said Katherine handing Hermione a different tube of conditioner and shampoo than from what she had used on Hermione the night before. Also before leaving she gave Hermione a pink bar of soap formed in the shape of a large star, "Keep those. Just think of them as a small gift from your own personal beautician."  
  
Katherine gave Hermione a warm smile before leaving. Hermione waited to hear the lock click before taking the shower cap off (with the rest of her pajamas) and taking that nice steamy shower her friend had instructed her to do. Taking her time to get through all the supplies Katherine gave her, Hermione brushed the conditioner and shampoo through her hair thoroughly and used the soap given to her. They smelled glorious. The conditioner smelled like tangerines, the shampoo smelled like roses, and the soap smelled like strawberries.  
  
Moments later Hermione came through the bathroom doors wearing the white towel around her. She found Katherine and Ginny gossiping by the fire. Katherine glanced over to Hermione and grinned.  
  
"Came out to get clothes." Mumbled Hermione going to her bureau.  
  
"Hold it right there Granger." Squealed Ginny running towards her.  
  
Hermione stared at her friends that were running for her burue. "What?" asked Hermione baffled.  
  
"It's a weekend." Said Katherine simply.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Weekends means you can dress casually WITHOUT your school robes."  
  
Hermione stared at Katherine who was smiling happily while twirling a strand of her loose hairs that came out from her bun.  
  
"So..." Hermione began slowly.  
  
"Don't you want to NOT wear your robes?" asked Katherine.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I've been used to wearing my robes all the time."  
  
Katherine stared at her disbelievingly. Then she looked at Ginny whom was already rummaging through Hermione's bureau.  
  
"Virginia, I think we have our work cut out for us."  
  
"You can say that again." Said Ginny holding up a pair of pink bunny skivvies that belonged to Hermione.  
  
"I got them when I was younger..." Said Hermione blushing.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: I'm SO Sorry guys! I haven't updated in so long. I feel so guilty, please don't smack me! *runs and hides*  
  
foreveryours89: lol You're so sweet Jessy. Thanks for the review!  
  
ProwlingKitKat: Hey me too! Personally, I think Hermione and Ron pairings are too predictable. And not to mention boring. Such a snore fest.  
  
RoSe-DaWsOn-HeRmIoNe-WeAsLeY: Thanks! I like Katherine too. Wait, I'm supposed to like her. She is my creation. Or maybe it doesn't matter that I don't like her, but I do. Oh sorry, I must be babbling again. =)  
  
DrAcOLuVeR79: *throws confetti in the air for fun* Thanks!  
  
Vallierie: Thanks for the review!  
  
OrlandoBloom-TomFelton-lvr: Oh I agree so much with your name! Orly is diffidently a keeper. So cute that guy! I wonder if I could possibly sneak him into my story?... lol  
  
A/N: Sorry again guys! I've been really busy with school though *waves a fist in the air* and what with the snow coming down here. Wee, snow is so fun. Ahem, anyway can't type anymore. My fingers and toes feel like fishstix that came out of the freezer. 


	8. Say Hello to the 'New' Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Title: A Change Through Life  
  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for very few curses, hmmm... maybe I should switch it to PG?)  
  
Ship: HG/DM  
  
A/N: Before you start reading I'd like to apologize for such a loooooooooooooong delay on this chapter. School is killer and I've been wanting to do for this vacation was relax and sleep, but I decided that it's unfair for you guys to wait so long. I hope I haven't lost many readers, but I suppose I could understand why if I did. Anyway, for this chapter you may notice that there is no diary/journal entry. I decided that I wouldn't always have one for each chapter, it was starting to get annoying you know. Even I don't write in my diary/journal three times a day. Hell, I don't even write in it every month! Oh and for the rest of the chapters from now on I think I'll be experimenting. This chapter is in Hermione's POV, so don't get confused if every chapter it keeps changing. I'm still young and I like experimenting to see which one I feel most comfortable writing in, or which sounds better. Okay, I'm sorry for babbling so much. I'll let you read the rest of the story now. Somehow, I have a feeling not everybody takes the time to read this, but oh well. That's okay, I don't read author notes all the time when I'm reading other people's stories. I'm usually too eager to read the story to pay any attention to the author (lol). Okay there I go again babbling. Sorry...  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
"Well anyway. We'll deal with the wardrobe later. Let's just get Hermione to the basics first." Said Katherine.  
  
I sighed, "Well can I wear my uniform then?"  
  
"On a weekend?! Hell no Miss. Granger." exclaimed Katherine throwing some clothes at me. I looked down. They were a pair of faded jeans and a black camisole. Thank God. I was expecting to see something more 'revealing'.  
  
I headed straight back to my bathroom and threw on the clothes eager to get this whole dreadful make over with. I took one step towards exiting my bathroom, but I felt woozy. I took a glance at the mirror. Wow, these jeans were nice on me, they were hip huggers... But no matter how nice they looked, it didn't take away the fact that I was having trouble breathing.  
  
I turned the doorknob and was greeted with two pairs of hands dragging me back inside to the bathroom. I fell over into a chair that was sitting in front of my marble counter and the large mirror that had those fairy-bulbs.  
  
"Huh? What are we doing?" I asked looking over at Ginny and Katherine. Katherine was rummaging through that damn cosmetic bag again and Ginny was un capping everything on the counter. And I mean everything! Blush, mascara, eye shadow, powder, hair spray, gel, yeah and even more! Moments later Katherine brought out her blow dryer from the tiny black cosmetic bag. Hmm... I wonder if Katherine's hiding a room in that small thing. How does she fit everything in there?!  
  
"Time for the 'real' make over now Mione." Squealed Ginny excitedly like she always does when she gets giddy. Katherine was plugging in the blow dryer. I gulped not liking the looks of this. Katherine clicked the switch of the dryer to high and started immediately on my hair. Wow, this wasn't so bad. Not as bad as when mum took me to the parlor when I was eight. My hair was put in one of those machine hair dryers that looks like a brain sucker. Mum kept telling me it was safe, but no. It was not safe at all. Two minutes after my hair had been in that damned thing I could have sworn I could smell burning chicken. Nah, it was really my hair. That stupid dryer had put my hair afire. After that incident I refused to go back to the parlor. I vowed to never get a haircut, use hair products (gel, hair spray, etc), and to NEVER use a blow dryer.  
  
Katherine stopped the dryer and placed it on the counter. "Comb." Ginny handed one to her and she started combing through my hair. To my surprise, it went right through without running into a tangle. Not once. "Hair spray." Said Katherine looking at my hair as if she were dealing with a serious surgery. Once again Ginny handed it to her obediently like a nurse in those hospital drama shows mum use to watch. You know, the soap operas house mothers watch when their spouses are at work and their children are at school.  
  
I could smell the intoxicating smell of chemicals from the spray fill around me. I had to close my eyes from them watering. A couple seconds later I could feel Katherine and Ginny's eyes boring into my head. I opened my eyes slowly. Yes, the two were staring at me. They had a look of satisfaction on their face.  
  
"Make up time." Announced Kat (my new nickname for her, it's much shorter.) simply. Ginny gave out another squeal of delight. I watched the two pick up two different brushes. Kat was holding a small brush, I think they're used for my eyes to apply eye shadow. Ginny was holding a slightly larger one with more hair on it. I'm guessing that's used for the blush. Five minutes later after applying different colors and coats of make up on my face they were done. I looked at them again. They both had huge grins plastered to their faces. Ginny was smiling directly at me with a twinkle in her eye. Kat had a smug grin on her face with a dimple accenting her left cheek (how odd, I always though most people had two dimples), she seemed so satisfied with her work. She was beaming with pride. I was so excited, I could feel my hands shaking in anticipation. I'm so eager to see myself.  
  
"Hermione Granger. It's time to meet the new you." said Kat spinning my chair around to face my large mirror.  
  
My eye's widened to the size of donuts. Was the girl I was staring at in the mirror really me? I wanted to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating but I decided that wasn't the best idea. Kat might have scowled at me if I had done that, smudging make is a big no no when you want to do it in front of your 'beautician'. In front of me I could see a girl with soft golden brown ringlets that fell down to her back. She had a smooth milky complexion with rosy cheeks. Full lips coated in a clear gloss and soft chocolate brown eyes with dark sooty eyelashes and brown eyeliner lining around her eyes. Wait, those eyes. I can recognize my own eyes. This IS me!!  
  
I jumped out of my seat and threw my arms around Ginny and Kat bringing them into a group hug. "Oh my God, thank you guys."  
  
"Mione, calm down. You did know we were giving you a make over right?" giggled Ginny.  
  
"I know, but I didn't expect for me to come out looking so... well good." Said Hermione shaking with joy while pulling out of our group hug.  
  
"Well that just shows you," said Kat with her nose in the air, "to never underestimate the powers of Katherine Scott!"  
  
I, Ginny, and Kat laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast and show off our craftswoman shift eh Ginny?" laughed Kat taking out her wand and flicking it at herself. Kat's pajamas formed into dirty washed jeans (that's a colour) and a lacy black tank top. Ginny did the same and was wearing a brown plaited skirt with a white button down top. "Well Granger, you're done with your primping before breakfast but me and Miss. Weasley over here have not done that yet." said Kat grabbing a black eyeliner pencil. Ginny took a brown eyeliner pencil. I watched the two make experts at work while doing them selves. I needed to learn how to do this myself so I wouldn't come out looking like a clown when I attempt to put on make up. Kat fascinates me, she does everything so well. She looks so elegant. Well that's what I heard from a group of boys talking in class a while ago. But then again they also said something about her being hott, attractive, and sexy. Now that I think of it, maybe I should tell Kat. She'll be interested in hearing that a group of boys have been fantasying about asking her to marry them and making mad romantic love. Hmm, I wonder if she's ever had a stalker... Will I get a stalker after letting the school see the new me?  
  
"Hermione? You okay?" asked Ginny snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine." I said smiling.  
  
"So, ready to let Hogwarts greet the new Hermione Granger then?" asked Kat. I observed her carefully. She had let her hair loose from her messy bun. It was flowing down her back in waves. This girl reminds me a lot of those pretty 'Victoria's Secret' models. She's practically glowing like all those models do when they walk down the cat walk in their expensive lingerie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." I said heading towards the door that leads down to staircase that leads down to the common room that leads down to the portrait hole that leads to the 3rd floor corridor that leads to... well yeah, you get the idea.  
  
We were already standing in front of the two large oak doors of Hogwarts dining hall and so far we had not met a soul in the halls. Not even a cat. It's either we're really late or really early. I was about to push the doors open until someone stopped me from behind. It was Ginny. I stared at her confusedly.  
  
"Forget something?" Ginny said smugly holding up my 'Head Girl' badge, "This is the only sign anyone in that hall can tell that you are Hermione Granger. Other wise, guys are going to be drooling over you thinking you're some new exchange student or something."  
  
"Oh right." I smiled taking it.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Kat taking the badge from me, "Why not mess with their heads first. Let's see if anyone recognizes her." I smiled mischievously at the thought of Harry and Ron taking one look at me and not even bother to think that it's Hermione Granger.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said turning back to the door opening it. You know how in the movies it goes in slow mo at the exciting parts? Somehow that's exactly what it felt like when I was opening those two doors and entering them...  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Again, I apologize for my delay. I hope you guys read my earlier author's note so you understand.  
  
Special Thanks to...  
  
ProwlingKitKat: Hey dear friend! You have been commenting in all my chapters consecutively and I really enjoy reading your comments. I hope I didn't lose you in that long delay it took for me to get this chappie up.  
  
foreveryours89: Really? I didn't know that I didn't except anonymous reviews either. But you're right, I am crazy! lol  
  
da-lil-one114: Yeah, I'm pretty big on cliffhangers. I do it pretty often.  
  
Starry: Yes I agree with you completely. The only pairing I'm all for is Hermione/Draco. They're quite the interesting pair. Well maybe a little variety is good now and then, but Hermione/Snape? That kinda scares me... But hey, thanks for the review again! CHEERS! =)  
  
OrlandoBloomIsAHottie: Love your name! I agree completely. He is a total hottie. Orli, OB, whatever! No matter what I call him I still think he's wicked hott.  
  
DrAcOLuVeR79: Aw thanks! I hope I didn't lose you as one of my reviewers. 


	9. Encounter at the Field

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
**Title:** A Change Through Life  
  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for very few curses, hmmm... maybe I should switch it to PG?)  
  
**Ship:** HG/DM

**This Chapter is NOT in Hermione's POV**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

            The trio walked into the Great Hall with pride. Hermione though had shivers running up and down her spine from the excitement she was feeling. This was the moment. All eyes were upon them. Or more upon Hermione. Of course no one recognized her as the bookworm Head Girl with the unruly hair. No one would have guessed that it was her. As soon as Hermione busted through those doors a buzz of whispers broke out all over the Great Hall. 

'I was expecting some people to notice me, but this is amazing.' Thought Hermione smiling.

            When she reached Gryffindor table Hermione placed both her hands on either side of Harry and Ron's shoulders. Bewildered they looked behind them and raised their eyebrows.

"Hello." Said Ron in a casual tone. Hermione could hear Ginny's muffled giggles from behind. Was Ron making a move on her? Hermione grinned. Hermione turned her face to Harry next. He had an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Do we know you?" asked Harry furrowing his eyebrow as if trying to place her.

"Actually Harry, her name is Martha Stewart and she wants to join forces with Voldemort to help him take over Burger King." Drawled Kat her voice reeking of sarcasm.

Hermione shot her a questioning look.

"What? My mum recently got a muggle telly and we spent the summer watching a lot of things..." trailed off Kat blushing.

"Wait, who are you? Really?" asked Ron staring at Hermione with interest.

"Take a wild guess brother dearest." Giggled Ginny resting her elbow over Hermione's shoulder.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

...Five minutes later...

"Cheese and rice Ron! It's Hermione!!" exclaimed Kat with a hint of annoyance but more amusement in her voice.

"Hermione?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded smiling at her dear clueless friend.

"You know we have a best friend named Hermio-" Ron was cut off by the 'augh' of everyone.

"Uh Ron. They mean that 'this' Hermione is 'our' Hermione." Explained Harry making hand gestures towards Hermione.

"'Our' Hermione?" asked Ron in bewilderment, "Nah..."

"No really, Ron it is Hermione standing before you." said Kat.

"But how? Are you sure you're talking about Hermione Granger the girl that spends more than half her life behind a book?" asked Ron obviously not thinking about how that might emotionally hurt Hermione even though it was true.

            Hermione frowned at her clueless red headed friend, "Ron, when will you realize that 'I' am a girl!? I'm not always going to be that eleven-year-old girl that you and Harry use to have endless adventures with and help you to study for exams. Can't you just accept that I've grown into a woman?"

            Harry and Ron stayed silent for a moment while Kat and Ginny were applauding her little speech. Before letting them speak, Hermione stalked out of the Great Hall without Ginny and Kat. Hermione headed to the first place that popped into her head. 

The quidditch field. 

            Yes, the quidditch field. It was the one place that anyone would never expect to find Hermione at. 

1) Because Hermione has always spent most of her years at Hogwarts not showing much interest in the sport.

2) Hermione protested saying that Quidditch has always been a danger to the body (especially after the whole bludger incident that Harry went through during 2nd year).

3) It just wasted valuable time that you could have been using to study or do homework.

            So, yes. The quidditch field, the last place anyone would try to fine Hermione at. Why did she pick this place? Well ever since last year, Hermione would normally go to the library or the Gryffindor common to study, but it was always either blaring with noise or talking which certainly didn't help when it comes to concentration. So Hermione decided to find a nice quiet place where no one came to so she could study. Hermione found out the schedule to when the quidditch teams practice and free time where no body was using the field. 

            Hermione sighed exasperatedly as she entered the field. She shivered slightly at the morning chill that hung through the air. _"Who does Ron think he is, trying to tell me that I could never come out to look exceptionally well. Yes, I know I'm not exactly __Miss.__ Universe, but it doesn't mean I can't change at least a little." Hermione thought rubbing at her arms which had goose bumps from the chill. She headed towards the bleachers to walk around on. It was quite nice view from up there. The lake could be seen from here and some trees surrounding it. Weeping willows to be exact. Hermione walked around the side of the Gryffindor bleachers and ended up in the Slytherin ones which were right next to each other. Hermione sat down and sighed. She just sat there thinking to herself while admiring the beautiful landscape around her. So far no body was out on the field._

"Hi." Hermione stood up immediately as she heard the sound of a male voice. She looked behind her. Malfoy. 

_"Great, just the person I wanted to see."_ Thought Hermione wincing from the breeze.

"Not now Malfoy, can't you see I'd like to be alone?" Hermione spat feeling a bit uneasy at the site of Draco looking a bit hurt. Hurt? What's up with that?

"Wait... Granger?" he asked obviously confused that the girl-No, woman- in front of him was bossy-know-it-all-bookworm-mudblood-Granger? The girl that's hair looked like a cat crawled onto her head and died had formed into this gorgeous debutant? 

            Hermione could see Draco's face contort in confusion. He was really having a hard time receiving this information about her.

"He- Hermione Granger?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. And you're Draco Malfoy. You and I detest each other." Hermione said slowly as if talking to a small child who was having trouble understanding. This was quite amusing to Hermione now. Draco was in discombobublation and had this adorable little look on his face. 

_"Adorable? Did I just think that? Oh lord, I'm in trouble now..."_ Hermione thought alarmed.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hey look! I finally got this whole thing with bold and italics down. Anyway, forgive me for the delay once again. School sucks. I have a test in science tomorrow and I really should be studying more, but since we had a snow day today I had enough time to write the rest of the un finished chapter (this one!) that I started a while ago but couldn't finish.**

_Thanks to..._

**ProwlingKitKat: **You are such a great person to chat with! Wait wait, Orlando Bloom plays Legolas in LoTR and Viggo plays Aragorn. LOL! I wonder what they would look like if they swapped characters! Yes, I could put OB in my story and hook him up with Katherine. LOL, I wish! 

**foreveryours89: **Sorry for the cliffie, I just have a tendancy to this type of stuff. I am eleven and I have this thing about keeping people on their toes so they'll stay to read more. =)

**Slytherinbabe4ever: **Why thank you! I love getting comments from people like you, you guys just flatter me so much. 

**CaptainOddBall: **Yes, I know I keep switching the POVs but I'm trying to see what fits the story better and apparently I'm still trying to decide so please forgive me if it confuses you sometimes in different chapters. Oh and I know there isn't any electricity at Hogwarts, but you know I'm eleven and I live in my own little fantasy world. lol. Anyway, thank you very much for the comment. I do not consider this as a flame, I consider it friendly advice and I appreciate this type of stuff. I don't mind being told if there are mistakes in my story, because sometimes there are things I miss and if a reader notices it and tells me it's something I won't get mad about. I know there are plenty of typos in my story and mechanics and such, so anyway thank you once again.

**EltonJohn143jd: **Aw, thanks that really makes me feel good to know that people enjoy my story. =)

**Starry: ***smiles* Why thank you. Anyway, yes I am evil when it comes to leaving you guys with cliff hangers. Yes, Hermione/Snape will never, and I mean NEVER make sense.

**Angel in Disguise: **That's so sweet of you to say. Thanks so much. You know I think I've seen someone with the same name as you before. But it was at snitchseeker, but I suppose that a lot of people have your pen name.

**sweetchicaangel: **Yes, some people find it hard to believe that I'm only eleven, but yeah I am. Thanks, I feel really flattered when people tell me I'm talented, I wouldn't say that I'm that good, but I suppose I'm alright at writing. Anyway, yeah Hr/D is my favorite pairing as well, they have that whole 'opposite's attract' thing going on. Muchas gracias for the comment!


	10. The First Step to my Plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
**Title:** A Change Through Life  
  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for very few curses, hmmm... maybe I should switch it to PG?)  
  
**Ship:** HG/DM

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

_September 3, 1995___

_Location- Kat's Dorm (yeah, she's a prefect you know.)_

_Time- 8:49 AM_

_            Yeah, so I ran into Malfoy at the field. It was quite the encounter, especially when he was at a lost for words when he finally realized who I was. He just kind of stood there his jaw hanging open while his stormy gray eyes examined me. I was getting tired of that so I decided to leave; he didn't even move an inch! He just stood there in the same place as if he were rooted to it like a tree, staring at the spot that I had just left. I swear, what is the big deal with my whole 'make over'?! Yeah, not only do I have a high IQ average, but I actually have exceptional looks. But honestly? Why all the commotion just because I look different? Is it really necessary for everyone to leave their mouth hanging open like that while they try figuring out if I'm really me and not joking? If they keep up the work with leaving their mouth open, eventually a moth or something will fly into their mouth and get lodged so they choke! I'm a bit ticked off right now. But Kat is trying to make me feel better by telling me that Ron was just acting like the normal imbecile he is. You know the faithful companion that doesn't know that they're hurting you when they keep on ranting on and on about how you could never look good. Yes, Kat just came back from the bathroom and is expecting me to close this so she can show me what make up colors would go with my complexion. Sheesh, being a normal teenage witch isn't that easy. _

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

"So, what do you think?" asked Kat holding up a beautiful white dress made from satin. It had a corset and was lined with silk. The strings that tightened the corset were made from satin as well. The fabric went down to her feet. Draped over Kat's shoulders was a long white satin wrap that matched the dress.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione said admiring the dress, "but what's the occasion? A wedding? Christmas party back at home?"

"No." answered Kat returning her dress to her closet.

"Then what?" asked Hermione puzzled to where Kat was going to wear something that formal to.

"Ball." Kat said jumping onto her bed.

Hermione froze. Ball? What ball is she talking about? Ball? Ball? This school never gets a ball, party, or dance for anything unless some other school is coming. Like the Yule ball for instance.

"Hermione Granger! Don't tell me that you forgot about the 'Farewell Ball' Dumbledore is throwing us since we're graduating. I mean you are Head Girl, how could you forget something so... soo... important!!" exclaimed Kat.

            Then it Hermione, as Kat kept on gabbing she realized that she was write. The Farewell ball was going to be held at the end of the year when they graduate. _'How could I have been so stupid as to forget about the ball? I and Malfoy are supposed to be getting it ready for our fellow students. It must have been all this commotion that has made me forget about it. What with so many things on my mind.' Thought Hermione slapping her forehead in frustration._

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

            Later at dinner, Hermione had no other choice but to ask Draco about the ball since he is head boy and he might have a vague idea of what Dumbledore wants them to do about it. 

"Draco," Hermione said as she reached her seat beside him at the Head's table, "What are we suppose to do for the ball?"

Draco pursed his lips before he said anything and went, "Dumbledork wants us to just start planning things for it. Like decorations, schedules, seating charts, and all that other crap."

            This was definitely a change. Draco was talking to her in a friendlier manner than usual. Not once did the word 'mudblood' pop into that two sentence conversation they just had. Hermione smiled unconsciously and went, "Okay, let's start planning some things later then."

            Draco turned his head so quickly to face Hermione that she thought the force would almost crack his neck, "Whatever floats your boat Granger." 

_"Well, he may have called me by my surname, but it beats being called mudblood Granger. This is a nice step into your plan Granger." _Thought Hermione to herself smirking.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again guys! I didn't realize that so many people read this stuff. I know it was short, but my fingers are frozen again.  Anyway, I had my test today and man am I in trouble. I didn't study about a third of the stuff they put on test. The whole day everybody kept telling me that the test was easy, and then once I got into science for 6th period I was completely ticked off. There was this section on the back where I had to label the rain shadow effect. I did NOT study that because our teacher did NOT put that into our study guide. So now I'm probably fail my best class from last year because of the stupid tests I got horrible grades on in science this semester. Anyway before I bore all of you guys with my petty little problems I'll just get on with the thanks to my reviewers.**

**Your Author,  
Kat/Kate (either one, I don't mind being called Kate, but most people call me by Kat)**

_Thanks to..._

**Twin Kats: **Thank you. lol I'd say more, but I don't know what else to say.

**ProwlingKitKat: **Yes, yes we all know that Orlando Bloom is definitely a yummy hunksicle. LOL! Yes, I and Orlando would make such a great pairing in the story. LMAO. Pffft, yeah like it would make any sense for him to date my character in the story. You and MY OB? Ah ah, don't go there girlfriend! *snaps fingers in the air like she saw on tv* Okay, I think I've had too much sugar right now. Hmm, I don't peppermint patties are supposed to do that. Don't mind me, I'm kinda... you know weird. Yeah, so you wannna know how to make the things bold and italic? All you have to do is when you save your story you have to save it to web page on the thingy. I'm not very good at giving instructions. Tomorrow, how to bake cookies... lol no I'm kidding again. Whew, I must be scaring you right now...

**Icy Spicy Micey: **Best seller list? *grins bashfully* I don't think I'm THAT good at writing. Yeah, I have an un healthy obsession with the guy. Yeah, and I'm really upset that he's dating that Kate Bosworth girl. I don't think they really look like much of a couple together. Oh and yes, I am in 6th grade and I'm going to turn eleven this Feb! Anyway, I still don't think I'm THAT good of a writer that you guys keep telling me I am. It's all rather flattering to say that I'm a better writer than you when you're in high school already.

**oooo: **Cool name, I like it. LOL. 

**Eilismarie: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my story. To be completely honest, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story anyway.

**A/N2: **You know what I just realized? It takes me longer to write all the thanks to you guys than the chapter itself! LOL. That's ironic.

**NOTE TO THOSE NOT ADDED ONTO MY '_THANKS TO…' List: _**PLEASE forgive me if I didn't add you to my _'Thanks to...' list. My stupid computer isn't showing my new reviews. I apologize for not adding you guys, I'm not quite sure if I even missed anyone, but if I did please forgive me._


	11. Whispers of the Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
**Title:** A Change Through Life  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for very few curses, hmmm... maybe I should switch it to PG?)  
**Ship:** HG/DM

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

_September 3, 1995___

_Location- Head Girl/Boy's common room.___

_Time- 7:57 PM_

            _So, I'm sitting here in front of the fire on one of the couches waiting for Malfoy to get back from his shower. We decided to meet here to start planning things for the ball at __8:00_ and so far he has three minutes. If I act the part properly this little plan Kat gave me just might work. I can't wait to see how the stupid git Malfoy is reacts to me. This is something I would never do for fun, but when it comes to getting my revenge after all those years he taunted me, seduction seems like child's play. That prat better get here fast, I could be doing something better than waiting for him now, like studying.__

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

            Hermione slammed the diary shut and summoned for it to go back to her room. Just as she did that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She shifted her head to see Malfoy standing at the stairs wearing not his school uniform but casual black pants and a white button down shirt. His hair was more bearable as well, it wasn't slicked down with all that gel like usual, it was hanging loosely which made him less intimidating. Hermione pursed her lips trying to shake out the picture of Malfoy in her head. 

_'God, what am I doing? Malfoy is the same slimy git that I knew back from 1st year, he may have grown into a man like every other guy in our year but that does not justify that I can look at him 'that' way.' Thought Hermione giving herself a mental slap._

"Well, are you ready to go the library or what?" asked Draco impatiently tapping his foot, "Or are you going to keep staring at my Godly features all night?"

            Hermione scoffed at him as he smirked like usual, "You are just too egotistical for your own good Malfoy."

            Draco rolled his eyes and started walking towards the portrait hole. He had this manly stride that made Hermione feel kind of mesmerized by. Hermione looked down at her clothes trying to make sure that nothing was out of place so she could get this night over with. The tight hip huggers still clung to her legs, but she had decided to wear a black fitting turtleneck over her tank top since the castle was starting to get colder by the hour. Her hair was lying low as the tendrils collided to her back. 

            Hermione started to follow Draco as he was already half way out of the exit. When they reached the library, it looked a bit empty except for a group of Ravenclaw 3rd years that always came in to study divination; otherwise the place was pretty much deserted. Hermione and Draco took a seat at one of the tables by the windows in the back. 

"I'm going to go look for a book that tips us off on decorations okay?" said Hermione, "Why don't you go do the same only for food though?"

Draco sneered, "Whatever..."

            Hermione and Draco split up to find their books. As Hermione reached up at one of the books that read 'History of Decorations' on the spine, she heard a familiar voice come from the other side of the shelf. It was Kat! Hermione moved her head closer to hear who she was talking to. Eavesdropping wasn't something she would do often, but maybe this was an exception.

_"Harry, so you want do it again tonight?" Kat said._

_"Oh definitely.__ Last time was a blast." He whispered._

            Hermione cringed at the thought of what these two were talking about. Hermione prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

_"I know, we were at it for like. What? Five hours straight? That's got to be a record for __me_.___" laughed Kat._

_"Yeah, so let's meet up again at you-know-where at __9:30__?" asked Harry enthusiastically._

_"Okay, I'm up for some." Said Kat._

After that, their voices started to get distant which meant they were moving. Hermione winced, what the hell was that all about? 

"God, I hope they weren't talking about sex." Mumbled Hermione to herself. Apparently someone had heard the last word.

"So, Granger does have dirty thoughts eh?" Hermione spun around, Draco again.

"Oh shut up." Sighed Hermione.

            Hermione grabbed the book she was looking for off the shelf and headed back to their table. Draco walked slowly behind her. She took a seat and Draco did as well across from her.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

            It was 45 minutes into their reading when Hermione felt Draco's eyes boring into her. She quickly shifted her eyes up to meet her and there sure enough were Draco's stormy gray eyes. When they met and locked eyes, Hermione quickly looked back down at her book. Though she could still feel his eyes on her.

"You know what, I'm getting kind of tired Malfoy." Sighed Hermione closing her book as she got up.

"Okay." He said doing the same as her.

            They reached the portrait hole and entered it slowly. When it was finally time to go up the stairs Hermione seemed rooted to her place. Same with Draco. She could feel his soft warm breath on her face since their faces were only inches apart. Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she sprinted up the stairs before anything could happen.

            When she reached her room and closed the door safely behind her she scowled herself.

_'Why did I do that? I was so ready to make him his words, instead I run away like an idiot.' _Thought Hermione jumping onto her bed.

            That night she had a rush of thoughts going through her head, when she finally got exhausted, Hermione fell asleep thinking of him. Oh boy, this girl had no idea what was going to come to her.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**A/N: Okay, first I'm going to thank the people I missed from chapter nine. I couldn't see your reviews on my page last night but it finally turned up. Thanks lots guys for reviewing! Remember, the more reviews the sooner I update!**

**Your**** Authoress,**

**Kat (katcheekz)**

_Thanks to..._

**DoNt-JuDgE-Me17: **Hi again. Yeah I remember, we talked through AIM. Thanks for reviewing and the nice things you said. I'll be sure to check out your stories. =)

**Some12: **NO SNOWDAYS? That's crazy. But yeah I was so happy that day, because our super intendent NEVER likes to cancel school because of snow. We usually just get delayed openings, but I think she finally broke down and had to agree with the rest of the school board. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Starry: **Yes, I FINALLY put Draco into the story. It's like a roller coaster, they're fun, but without the loops and high drops it's not so fun. So basically I'm kinda saying that Draco is the loops and high drops. lol

**Angel in Disguise: **Oh thanks! Yeah, I like making Ron confused, he's actually one of the only characters you can pull off to make look dumb. LOL, well not dumb in a bad way but a funny way.

**Vallierie****: Yes, sometimes he is too thick for his own good. I agree. Thank you.**

**ProwlingKitKat****: I felt like making Draco snap his neck! LOL. I also like the 'whatever floats your boat' line. LOL of coarse your invited. Just remember to RSVP. Haha... I am so cheesy when it comes to jokes. The rain shadow effect is when on one side of a mountain it's raining and on the other it is as dry as a desert. In other words, it's how hot air rises and cold air sinks cycle. Sorry, you must think I'm so weird for talking about school right now. So far I think I'm failing science though, if I do really get a bad grade there they just might suspend me from the computer till I make my grade in science better. Let's hope my A in engliss/IRLA will make up for it.**

**DarkAngelKatrina****: I'm a sixth grader. LOL, yeah there are a lot of Kats aren't there? Thanks for adding me to your favs. =)**

**kole17: **Thank you! Yes, Draco and Hermione have a lot coming towards them. I'm glad you enjoy the story. :)

**Windfaring scent**: LOL, I'm not sure if you know, but I do eat by my computer sometimes. Last night I ate dinner by my computer while my mom was eating her dinner watching tv, and right now I'm eating pudding by my computer. Haha... Anyway, I'll TRY making my entries longer.

**ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ITALICS AND BOLD: **

1) Italasize (I know I spelled it wrong) and bold everything you want.

2) When saving the file name you will see that under there will be a section that says 'Save as Type'. Click on the drop down list and choose 'Web Page'. 

3) Save it and upload to fanfiction.

4) There ya go! It's done!

Hope that helped ya'll! But do keep in mind that we may not be using the same application, I use Microsoft Word.


	12. A Kiss of Anger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters (except Katherine Scott). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The genius behind the original 'Harry Potter' series. So let's all bow down to her. Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! Oh hail J.K. Rowling!  
**Title:** A Change Through Life  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for very few curses, hmmm... maybe I should switch it to PG?)  
**Ship:** HG/DM

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
            It was quite early in the morning when Hermione woke up. Hermione groaned in pain as she brought a hand up to rub her head. Last night she had fallen asleep in the wrong position causing her neck to have pain when turning it. Hermione got off her bed, quite slowly, and headed to her bathroom to take a hot shower. Maybe this would make her feel better.  
  
            Hermione threw on her school uniform, and looked in the mirror. Yes, this was the normal Hermione she's always known. Hermione went over to her vanity desk and picked up an eyeliner pencil. She started outlining the rim of her eyes.   
  
"Ow, bugger..." grumbled Hermione as she dropped the pencil. She had just poked her eye with the pencil.  
  
Hermione looked at herself at the mirror again. This was a nice surprise. Yes, same uniform. Yes, same face, but more matured and sporting a light amount of make up. No, not the same hair, substituting her pitiful bushy hair was a mop of brown tendrils cascading down her back. Hermione could feel her eyelids dropping down from drowsiness. She shook her head to wake herself up more. Hermione started jogging out of her tower at a light pace, maybe a little morning jog would wake her up more successfully.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
            Hermione reached the Great Hall, a little bit more woken up from her jog. The Great Hall was empty like usual at this time. The only people to be spotted in here were Kat, Harry, a few Ravenclaws Hermione didn't know, and a group of Hufflepuff students Hermione did know. Unsurprisingly enough, Kat and Harry were sitting at the neutral table discussing something.  
  
_'Are these two dating or something?' Thought Hermione smirking to herself.  
  
            _Hermione headed their way and sat across from them whom were sitting next to each other.  
  
"Good morning!" exclaimed Hermione cheerfully. Kat and Harry looked up from their discussion surprised then smiled.  
  
"Good morning." They both said equally cheerfully.  
  
"So, how are you two lovebirds doing today?" asked Hermione teasingly.  
  
Kat and Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows and confusion.  
  
"Er- Hermione, are you on a medication?" asked Kat a little worried.  
  
"No." Hermione said a tad confused, "Why?"  
  
"Well, why did you call me and Kat a couple?" asked Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione slapped her forehead, "You mean... You two AREN'T dating?"  
  
"Well um no." said Kat a bit disappointed with Hermione.  
  
"Why would you think something like that?" asked Harry also a bit upset with her.  
  
"Well, you two have been together so much. And well..." Hermione trailed off leaving out the part of her eavesdropping on them last night.  
  
"Hermione, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Kat suspiciously.  
  
"Oh no. No, nothing. I was just thinking..." said Hermione stuttering just a bit.  
  
"Hermione, you never were good at lying." Said Harry smirking.   
  
"Okay. Okay, I overheard you two talking in the library last night." Admitted Hermione throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Overheard? Or purposely listening?" asked Kat smiling.  
  
"Er, both?" replied Hermione smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh God, Hermione I hope you weren't thinking what I thing you were thinking last night about me and Kat?" asked Harry amused yet disgusted.  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded.  
  
"What?" asked Kat confused.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Huh... OH!" said Kat finally getting it, "Oh shame on you Miss. Granger. I thought you were innocent."  
  
"I am." Said Hermione laughing, "But wait, if you guys weren't talking about what I think you were talking about then what were you talking about?"  
  
Harry and Kat took a few seconds to take in what she had just said. Then Harry replied, "Quidditch."  
  
"Quidditch?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Quidditch." Said Kat simply.  
  
"You guys were talking about quidditch and not... ahem?" asked Hermione embarrassedly.  
  
"Yeah." They both answered nodding.  
  
"Oh wow, and I thought you guys were... Well I owe you guys an apology." Said Hermione a blush creeping up onto her face.  
  
"For eavesdropping or for thinking dirty thoughts about me and Harry?" asked Kat.  
  
"Both." Hermione replied feeling stupid, "But wait, since when did you play quidditch Kat?"  
  
"Hermione, she's on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Captain if I must recall." Replied quite pleased.  
  
Hermione blushed again, "Oh, sorry Kat. I had no idea, I just never thought of you as the quidditch type no offense."  
  
"None taken." Said Kat putting her hands in the air.  
  
            Hermione left before she embarrassed herself. She took a seat at the heads table obviously not looking where she was going from her embarrassment. She just sat in someone's lap! Hermione immediately jumped up after realizing what she had done. Hermione looked behind her ready to apologize to the person she had sat on. Expecting to see a repulsive Snape or surprised McGonagall, to Hermione's disgust she saw the one and only Draco with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Listen Granger, we all know that you have a thing for me, but please refrain yourself from touching my unmentionables." Said Draco.  
  
Hermione was burning with anger now, she had a fire red blush on her face and ears, "Are you sure about that? What type of Head Girl would I be if I got along with ferrets like you, both physically and emotionally?"  
  
Draco frowned, "Well why don't you make me shut up then Granger."  
  
            Doing the first thing that came to her mind, Hermione made Draco shut up for sure. Not sure what brought her to do it, but Hermione Granger shut Draco up with the last thing anybody would think she would do to him. She kissed him, right there and then. Hermione kissed Draco with a rage of fire burning in her. You would think she would have just hexed him, or even slapped him, but no, she kissed him. It was a fiery kiss that made even Draco want more of it. Hermione could feel Draco's tongue touching her lips; this brought her back to reality. Hermione's eyes popped open and pushed away Draco.  
  
"You win." Said Draco standing up and leaving the hall.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
            Hermione was in her room thinking about what she had done that day.  
  
"What is wrong with me?!" asked Hermione to no one in general, "Kiss Malfoy why don't you. This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done! Even worse than the time I let mum take me to the salon."  
  
            Hermione felt Crookshanks jumps into her lap as she sat on her bed. Hermione stroked Crookshanks ginger fur, "You are so lucky you're a cat Crookshanks. The biggest problem you've had is finding your own meal when I'm not around to feed you." Crookshanks purred as if agreeing with her. Hermione let her cat go, and got up to get out of her room. After he encounter in the Great Hall, Hermione had kept herself locked inside her room all day, and she was getting a bit hungry. She didn't even stay to eat breakfast when she came early. It was already 7:54 PM and Hermione hadn't eaten anything all day. Hermione headed down to the kitchen. Dobby was sure to give her some food; he was always so generous to everyone.   
  
            Hermione reached the painting of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear. She entered and was immediately greeted with Dobby running towards her, "Miss, Miss. How can I help you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Oh Dobby thank God you're here. I was just hoping to get something to fill me up. Maybe a large sandwich or a bowl of soup or something."   
  
            Dobby took Hermione's hand and led here deeper into the kitchen. It was much warmer and Hermione could smell the fresh food baking or cooking. Dobby handed her a turkey sub from a plate near by. Hermione gratefully accepted it. After a bowl of chicken soup, a vanilla ice cream, and two tall glasses of milk later Hermione decided to go back to her room.   
  
            Hermione reached the common room and she was met with the unpleasant surprise of Draco sitting on one of the Slytherin coloured couches reading a book. Hermione tried tip toeing as quiet as possible to get to her room without Draco noticing her. Plan failed, Draco looked up from his book like an eagle once he realized Hermione was in the room. She was already half way to the stairs when he looked up.  
  
"Granger." He greeted nodding then going back to reading his black covered book.  
  
Hermione ignored him and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever come to understand men." Sighed Hermione leaning on her door that she had just closed behind her.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
**A/N: I just noticed that once again I missed some reviews from my previous chapter. Forgive for missing you, but I have included you in this one. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone this time. =)  
  
Your Authoress,  
Kat (katcheekz)  
  
**_Thanks to...  
  
_**Debatingqueen****: Aw, well I wouldn't say I'm better than you. I actually wouldn't say that I'm better than anyone, I think of myself just okay at writing, not better than other people. Anyway, thanks for trying to assure me that my year in grade six will be fine. Also thanks for the review!  
  
**da-lil-one114******: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my story. =)  
  
**harshipper******: Yeah, Draco will crack pretty soon. lol =)  
  
**Some12: **Thanks! Oh, I'll tell you how to get the upside down question marks, but I'm not sure if you use Microsoft Word. First go to **Insert**, then **Symbol**, then you have this chart of all different types of symbols. If you scroll down you should find the question mark that's upside down. Hope that helped! =)  
  
**DarkAngelKatrina******: Yeah, well I don't normally update everyday. I try to, but unfortunately can't. Mostly on weekends though. Yeah, I used to take Spanish for five years. Barely learned anything, but this year I started French. I am a little bit Hispanic, but just a little.  
  
**kole17: **Aw, thanks! Yeah, I like to twist things up in my story.  
  
**ProwlingKitKat******: Roller coasters rock! One day, when I'm filthy rich from marrying OB (haha... like that would happen) I'm going to open an amusement park with ONLY roller coasters. =) Oh and yeah, I have gone a roller coaster for a consecutive amount of times. Me and my sister were in Universal with our parents, so we went on this roller coaster (me and my sister I mean) and we went on about ten times! But I got tired easily cause, the way you get into the ride is first you go through this awesome castle (air conditioned. Lol) where there's a bunch of corpes and all that other stuff. See the coaster was called dueling dragons. I swear, at one of those ten times we went on, I felt like I was gonna fall out of my seat since it was the type of roller coasters that let your legs hang around. But I love taking risks! I asked my parents to go sky diving once, and obviously they said no. lol  
  
**Angel in Disguise: **Thanks! Oh, I'm eleven and in sixth grade. I'm turning twelve this Feb!  
  
**prongsthemaurauder******: THANKS! =)  
  
**A/N2: Anyway, thanks again guys! I hope I didn't miss any of you guys again!****

  
  



	13. Lurking In The Library

"HERMIONE!!" The sound of a familiar voice and knocking on the door woke her up.

Hermione yawned and got off her bed to open her door. It was Kat and she looked unusually well dressed today. Matching pinstripe pants and blazer with a white button down shirt under, black pumps, and her hair up was up in a professional bun with what resembled two 'fancy' chopsticks to keep them up. For a teenage witch, Kat didn't look half bad in 'office' clothes. Hermione had fallen asleep the other night on her bed without bothering to wash up or dress into the appropriate sleeping attire. 

"What's that for?" asked Hermione making a hand gesture to Kat.

Kat sighed exasperatedly, "It was a Slytherin dare."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Last night. Bets in the Slytherin Common Room. I wound up losing 20 galleons and having to dress like this..." explained Kat shaking her head in disgust.

Hermione smiled and turned to head for her bathroom to get freshened up. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and cringed. Her hair was frizzing and in tangles, her make-up smudged, and her uniform crinkled. 

"... And you know what? I've never lost a bet before... Bloody bastard Malfoy..." Hermione could hear Kat rambling in her room. 

Sighing Hermione grabbed her brush from her bathroom counter and attempted to run it through her hair. She could hear Kat's footsteps and voice drawing nearer.

"Ick. What did you do?" Hermione heard Kat say as she stared at herself in the mirror. Hermione stayed silent and remained at her station of trying to get her brush through her hair.

Kat shook her head, "What would you do without me, Granger?" With that Kat whipped out her wand, mumbled a few words Hermione couldn't make out, and within a few moments Hermione's hair was back to its previously beautiful ringlets. Hermione smiled happily and mumbled a small thanks. Kat nodded her head and took out her compact to check herself in her own mirror. Hermione shrugged and went back to her room to get a clean uniform. 

_Two minutes later..._

"Okay, let's go." Said Hermione beckoning Kat to the door. Kat walked up to Hermione and took her face in her hands.

"Kat, what are you doing?" asked Hermione feeling a bit uncomfortable with Kat examining her face so closely.

"Hermione please go do your make-up before I stab you with an eyeliner pencil." Said Kat sarcastically.

"Oh common, I don't look **that** bad." Said Hermione smiling. Kat sighed and gave Hermione a light shove towards her bathroom.

_Five minutes later..._

"There. Happy?" said Hermione walking quickly towards her door before Kat told her to go fix something else.

"Much." Said Kat satisfied.

When they reached the Great Hall a few heads turned to stare at Kat's odd outfit. Kat obviously annoyed stood behind Hermione hoping to hide herself. Hermione could hear Kat say something about hexing Malfoy for daring her to do this.

"Kat, you know. You don't look bad in your outfit. Actually in fact, I think the boys staring at you like it." Hermione said truthfully. Kat smiled happy with what Hermione said and mumbled to be 'I guess. Maybe'.

Kat separated from Hermione as soon as she reached the Slytherin table. Hermione walking quicker to the head table. Malfoy was already there and he seemed to have a fan group of girls fawning over him. He didn't look up when Hermione sat down next to him.

"Granger?" said Malfoy while ignoring his fan group.

"Yes?" replied Hermione staring down at her toast while trying to concentrate not to do anything stupid again to Malfoy.

"I have to talk to you."

"What do you think you're doing right now then smart one?"

Malfoy ignored her comment, "I meant privately little Miss. Perfect." Draco took a firm grip on her wrist as he led her to the back of the Hall where nobody noticed the two enemies act as if friends.

"Hey." Hermione tried to free herself but Draco was had a strong hold on her, "What are you doing?"

When they reached the very back of the Hall where nobody could see the two Draco let go of her wrist. "Okay. Let's just get this over with, but the other day –"

Hermione cut of Draco before he actually said what she knew he would say, "I didn't mean to kiss you. I was just pissed at you, and obviously I wasn't thinking of what I was doing –"

Draco cut of Hermione, "That's not what I was leading to."

Hermione opened her mouth in a big 'Oh'.

"Anyway, as I was saying. The last night I saw Pansy leave the common room right before our weekly bets, mind you but she never leaves those events. Well I followed her knowing that she was up to something. She ended up going to the library which is a large surprise to me since you know Pansy isn't the sharpest needle and why would she be going to the library in the middle of the night? –"

"Draco, get to the point." Hermione said getting a bit ticked off to the fact that Draco was just babbling about how he followed Pansy.

"I was getting there. Anyway, when I got to where she was I saw a certain red head and her snogging like mad in the private part of the library."

Hermione took a second before she realized that the certain red head he was talking about was Ron. "What? Oh come on, Ron and Pansy? Psh. I don't think so."

"What? You think I would actually think that Pansy would like that Gryffindork idiot if I didn't get a good look of him. It was him, I saw him and I'm positive."

"Draco. Be serious now. Ron Weasley with Pansy Parkinson?!?"

"Would you shut up, not so loudly. Listen if you don't believe me, why don't you go check tonight to see if he leaves and I'll keep an eye on Pansy."

Hermione shook her head, "No. I refuse to use my Sunday night to 'baby sit' Ron."

"Just do it." Said Draco. He started to walk away as Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  


Hermione sighed as she walked over to the Gryffindor common room. It was 9:30 PM and curiosity got to Hermione as she thought of what Draco was talking about earlier. When she entered the warm welcoming environment of the familiar room Hermione was greeted by the many faces of her fellow Gryffindors.

"Hey Hermione. Fancy seeing you here." Said Dean Thomas shaking his dreadlocked mop of hair. Hermione returned him with a smile. Looking around she saw Harry lying on one of the couches lazily, reading a book on Quidditch. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Harry." Hermione said taking a seat next to her close friend. Startled, Harry looked up. His face relaxed when he realized that it was just Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione. What's going on?" 

"Hey, say where's Ron?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to get a snack from the kitchen." Harry laughed, "Typical eh?

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh good."

"Yeah. I think he's become a bit hungrier these days." Harry said going back to reading his book.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well he's been going out for late night snacks for the last week."

Hermione gulped, "Say Harry. What time did Ron go for a snack around last night?"

Harry closed his book for a minute and thought, "Hm. I dunno. I'd say around 8:00? Why do you ask?

Hermione closed her eyes in disappointment. "Oh nothing. Just curious."

Harry un convinced didn't bother to ask anymore and went back to reading. "Oh yeah, you want to come out tonight and watch me and Kat practice for Quidditch?"

"That sounds tempting but I think I'll pass." Said Hermione standing up to get out of the room, "I'll see you later Harry."

_'8:00? I was in the kitchen around then. And Ron was definitely not in there, I would have noticed. Maybe Malfoy was kidding. But why in the bloody hell would Ron want to do anything to do with Pansy?"_ Hermione thought as she walked down the hall. Hermione headed towards the library to prove to herself that this was all in her head. When she reached the placed she immediately looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Ron's flaming red hair. None. But Hermione did see Malfoy leaning on a bookshelf with one hand and the other with a book while reading. Hermione walked up to him.

"This just has to be all wrong." said Hermione shaking her head. Draco looked up. "Harry told me that Ron's been going out every night for a so called 'late night snack'. But he can't I mean I was at the kitchen last night around the same time Harry said Ron was supposedly there."

"See? What did I tell you?" said Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Looking to see if you would come so I could prove to you that those two are involved."

"Well? Where are they?"

"Neither has come yet."

"How long do you plan to just stand there and read?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes those two to come I suppose."

"Don't you think they would leave if they saw you just standing there? They wouldn't even dare to try to at least be 50 feet within each other."

"Well what do you think we should do about that then, Granger?"

Hermione looked around and grabbed Draco by his wrist to sit in the corner of the library where you had a full view of the whole room and no body would really notice you. She let go of him and pushed him into a chair.

"Wait here. I'm going to go get a book to read so we can both wait for them."

"Fine." He said slouching in his chair.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  


When Hermione returned she saw Draco deeply absorbed into his book that he didn't even notice her. Hermione couldn't mind but stare at the way his eyes sparkled that they seemed to come off as a beautiful blue gray color. His hair wasn't as gelled as usual, it was actually hanging loosely and Hermione could help but stare longingly at how much he had changed from that little boy who used to taunt Harry. He was still pompous of course, and he still had fights with Harry, but he seemed to come off as more of a 'man' instead of a little 'boy'. As Hermione examined Draco, a small bump came from the other side of the room where the bookshelves covered most of the floor. Draco's head immediately popped up to see what was going on. Hermione quickly looked away from him and looked to her watch instead. It was already 9:48 PM.

"Come on." whispered Draco while getting up to follow the noise. Hermione followed in curiosity. As they came closer they could both hear the sound of a girl with a high pitched giggle and a guy laughing while telling her to shut up before somebody found them. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, "That sounded like Pansy- "

Draco put his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from talking so loudly, "Shhh..."

As they both round the corner to peek out, to Hermione's horror it was RON. Not even Hermione could defend what he was doing. There he was with Pansy, sucking each others lips off. Shielding her eyes before she saw anymore of this absurdity she ran quickly and quietly before they noticed. Draco followed right behind. As they reached the corridor and far enough from ear shot of the two in the library, "See? What did I tell you?"

Hermione cringed, "Okay, okay. You were right." Draco had that smug look on his face again, "But why?"

"Why am I right?" asked Draco confused.

"No you idiot. I meant, why would those two be fooling around with each other?!"

Draco sighed, "Do I look like I know the answer to that?"

"You're right. You don't." Hermione said smirking.

"Well what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean 'we'? If Ron really likes Pansy that way, I guess I can let him have his fun."

"Have you gone mad, Granger? Think about what you just said! Ron AND Pansy?! Together? I think not." 

Hermione tilted to her to one side, "You're right. What do think we should do?"

Draco had a devious smile on his face, "We break them up of course. We can't let the Slytherin reputation be tarnished because of Parkinson and her hunger for men, and Wealey and his desperate want for women."

Hermione felt a drop in her gut. This was wrong and she knew it. Breaking up one of her best friend's relationship? Definitely not the Hermione Granger thing to do.

"I'll think about it." Said Hermione as they walked together to the tower in silence.

"You do that, Granger." Draco said as soon as they reached the portrait hole.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**A/N: I know it took forever to get this part of the story up, but I was going through some major writer's block. A lot of things went by as I got inspired to write more. I turned 12, I have my cartilage pierced, I was failing math instead of science, and I'm planning on writing a 200 word essay to win a contest. Though none of those have anything to do with my story, I've decided that it's up to you guys if I should continue this. I don't want to bother writing this if no one is going to be reading it. So if I get enough reviews I will decide whether or not I want to keep on going with this. So if you want me to keep going, please just take the time to click that purple button down there and say something nice. If you don't and still want me to keep on writing, well too bad for you because one less one more review could determine whether or not I want to continue writing. Thanks for your time.**

**-Kat**

**NOTE: I'm not doing review thanks because I'm too lazy. Psh. But I do have a lot of happiness from all the people who actually do enjoy this. Thank you all, and please continue reviewing if you would like me to continue writing.**


End file.
